The First War
by sirjustin127
Summary: John Robinson has an issue during his first job, but these issues could mean that it's also his last job. Rated T for violence and death.


**This is a story I wrote for the last couple months and it's telling about a man who is first going into battle and becomes a war hero. His name is john and he goes through a lot of different instances with the battle of Miami. It's pretty much a summary of what it would be like if Japan attacked the United States again but this time just to make them known in the world. They want to be feared in this world but they can't do it in the United States because we are the strongest nation and they don't have this guy right here. He is a United States hero in this story. Please comment and tell me what you think.**

First War

I am a man named John; the date is April 7th, 2013. I signed up for the Marines 6 weeks ago, for those 6 weeks I have been in boot camp. It was very brutal but I am finally complete and now I am ready to go to war. I signed up to be a sharpshooter but I didn't think I was going to war until today.  
The Japanese were attacking the coast of Florida. The Japanese army is strong and strategic with their actions and I knew we were in for a great battle. I found that I would be flown down to Florida at 9:00 am tomorrow morning. So I ran into the barracks and grabbed my sniper and ammo and a set of grenades.  
It is 8:30 am and we have to pack up all of our things and get shipped into battle in Miami. We got in Miami at 10:23 am and went into the battle zone. As soon as we got there, I found a very tall hotel and sat on the roof and set up my position. I didn't see anybody for about twenty through thirty minutes then I hear a loud bang. I look around and I see a big smoke cloud and a building collapsing. Then I see a group of people sneaking around a building behind my troops. I look through my scope and there were about five of them. I took out two of them and the rest retreated into a building. I scoped out the windows of the building but I didn't see anything.  
About 5 minutes went by until I saw movement on the second floor. I looked through my scope and I saw a man looking around for the source of the fire. He got back behind the wall before I pulled the trigger but now I knew where he was. When he poked his head back around the corner I scoped him and got him square on the forehead. Now I had two more guys running around free in the building. I saw the other two running on the roof setting up to shoot at my troops below. I shot one and he fell off the edge of the building and fell in front of one of my squads. That alerted them that the guys were up there. They shot the other guy almost right away.  
My troops started to move through the city, so I got up on the hotel that those two Japanese troops were sitting on. I looked overhead of them and I saw about 50 Japanese troops heading toward our position. I turned on my radio and let the ground troops know what they were in for. They all got behind buildings and cars and got ready. I sat up in the building and took out a few Japanese that were trying to snipe my people. My general warned me over the radio that there was going to be a friendly air strike to take out those Japanese troops and to brace myself. So I got down on my stomach and looked through my scope then I hear the fighter jets firing at the Japanese troops. I look up after it's all done and there is only a few troops left standing.  
I sniped the last few and moved onto the next building. By now it has been about 5 hours. It was around 3:30 and we set camp in a couple of the buildings around us. They needed a few night scouts to make sure that the enemy wasn't going to sneak up on us. I offered to be one of them so I sat on top of the hotel called rock star hotel. I started scouting at around 7:00 pm. I sat there for almost 5 hours and didn't see or hear anything. Then I heard a couple of people whispering down below. So I look down with my scope and I see about 3 people walking down the street. One looked injured and the other 2 were helping him walk. I yelled put your hands up! They did as I said; I looked around them and didn't see any Japanese troops. So I walked down to see what they were doing here and exactly who they were. When I got down there they told me that this was where they lived and there buddy got caught in the crossfire and injured his leg. We helped carry him into the medical station on the second floor. I reassured them that he would be fine and they could sleep here tonight and we would have a rescue come and pick them up in the morning. I went back up to my post for the rest of the night and had no other problems.  
As the day rose I called in a rescue helicopter and they said they could be there at noon. It was currently 9:00 am April 9th, 2013. Our troops were leaving at 11:00 am so I would have to stay back with a few other soldiers to guard the injured and the civilians. After the helicopter came we ran about 2 blocks and saw our troops in battle with more Japanese troops. I got up on the 5th floor of a large building and started sniping off some of the Japanese troops.

Then all of a sudden I hear a noise coming down the stairs outside of the room I was in. I got next to the door and slowly cracked it. I saw a Japanese trooper walking down the hall with an M119. I slowly walked out the door walking toward him. I pulled out my knife and with a quick motion I covered his mouth and slit his throat. I also heard more commotion in the floor below me so I walked down the stairs and started looking in rooms for any other troops. Finally I got to room 4-F and I saw two people through the crack I opened in the door. They were sniping off my troops from the windows of the room.

I pulled out my silent pistol I had in my back pocket. There was a wall in between the two windows the guys were standing at so one wouldn't realize right away that the other was missing. So I shot one and he dropped making little noise. The other one had no idea that I was there. I walked up behind him and held the gun up to his head and told him not to move. I pulled the gun that he had in his hand and threw it out the window. Same with the grenades he had strapped to his belt. I took him in a room and used some rope that was in a supply closet and tied him to a chair.

I soon contacted the general and told him that I had caught a prisoner and tied him into a chair. So he sent a chopper to come pick him up for questioning. It didn't take him long to confess to the general that the Japanese troops were planning on taking out Washington DC and overthrowing our government. Now our militia had a much bigger objective. We had to save our nation from being overrun by the Japanese empire. So now that we know what was going down the prisoner was sent to a military prison and they sent us some more troops to help us fight this invading threat.

I then went back to fighting this battle. I was a little behind so it took me about 20 minutes to catch up to my troops. One particular soldier took me over and told me his plan to spy on the Japanese forces. We were too go up ahead of the troops and see if we can find the position of the Japanese camp. It took us about an hour but we soon found the camp. We hid up on a hill close to there position. He told me to stay put and told me in case anything goes wrong go to plan B. plan B was he planted charges on the other side of the camp and I had the charge button and if he gets surrounded then I press that and immediately start shooting at the troops while he runs trying to escape.

We did not get compromised thankfully so he set charges all around the camp and then we left. He did have to kill a few soldiers but he hid their bodies so that it will not affect his escape. I think that they found one of the bodies as we were on our way back because I heard alarms in the distance and as soon as we did we set off the charges and blew the camp to shreds. About 7 blocks away we saw all of the smoke and fire blazing from the camps position. We did our duty for now. As we were walking back to our camp I dropped to the ground because of a shot in my leg. There was a sniper on top of a building close to us. I saw him and I took out my pistol and started shooting at him. My sniper still lay back where I got shot. I was now being dragged to safety by my partner. He had a sniper two so they went back and fourth with shots for about 3 minutes and finally my partner made the kill.

But he later told me that a bullet grazed him on his right leg. So first I wrapped up our wounds with a cloth we have been wearing around our necks. He then helped me up and we both limped to the closest hotel we could find and camped out there for the night. In the morning I had my leg wrapped with a cloth we found in the hotel bathroom and had his leg patched up with a piece of a towel we got out of the bathroom as well. It was now April 10th, 2013 at 10:00 am. We woke up and walked about 9 more blocks to where our troops were moving toward us. As we got to them we told them everything that had happened and they repeated everything on the radio to the general. We had a patrol chopper go around Miami killing off of the rest of the Japanese forces. We knew they weren't going to give up so the general picked me up on the chopper before he headed back to base.

He told me that we are going to have to go to Japan and teach them a lesson so that they won't keep trying to attack us. He suggested we drop another atom bomb like we did in WWII and I'm sure that they wont want to mess with us again. I said we shouldn't because we do not want to kill all of those civilians. I suggested that we threaten with an atom bomb and plant a few Aerial attacks onto their military bases to scare them into signing a treaty. He eventually agreed with it after careful thought to the situation. He said that we would carpet bomb one of the Japanese militia bases and after we would talk with the ambassador of Japan and threaten the situation to turn more serious then it was originally. And if that didn't work we would attack again and again just like Grant did to Lee in the United States civil war.

We went and talked to Ambassador Chen "the hit man" Lee. As we discussed the matter he was telling us that they aren't going to give up until they take over Florida. They wanted Florida to prove to the rest of the world that the United States of America wasn't as powerful as people say they are and people should fear Japan instead. We told them that if they don't stop this we were going to have to make this get serious. He refused to listen to reason so we left with the concern of what to do next.

The next day there was a conference with me, the general, and believe it or not, the president! The president told us that we were going to have to invade Japan to show them how strong we really were. The general liked the idea so we discussed an area of where to attack. We chose a specific place near Hiroshima which was there biggest militia training base. Here were all of their fighter jets and soldiers and ammo. They would have all of the supplies on there side and would have home field advantage. If we take them out there it would crush there hopes to beat us in the long run.

It looks as if I'm going to have to lead a group of sniper class soldiers. Were going to have to dive into the water and swim through to the beach so that the Japanese sonar's don't pick up that we are making a sneak attack. So I'm going to be assassinating one of the lead generals and as soon as I do that they will know was there. That's when I'm going to radio in the rest of the soldiers to run in and start attacking. We are going to have fighter helicopters going through and shooting at the back so that they cannot escape.

Currently I'm awaiting the trip; I'm being made to take diving lessons so that I can be able to do my job correctly without being noticed. The Japanese have held off on attacking Florida and there ships are just lurking around in the waters near it. We wont take any offensive maneuvers on them right now because of the whole invade Japanese mission but if they strike, we will strike back. So before we go Invade Japan we need to talk to a few countries that may be able to aid us in this exhibition. We call up Russia but they were currently in a financial crisis so they could not aid us any supplies at the minute. We also called up Italy and they had the same predicament.

Surprisingly Canada called us up and told us that they would help aid us in the war. Who knew that Canada would be the one to step up and help the United States of America in a war that could get them attacked? I never thought I would see the day when Canada finally took a stand and fought with its brother nation against a threat to society. They funded soldiers and ammunition and started helping train all of there/our soldiers for combat. Well here we go; we are going to go to war with Japan again. Hopefully this time we can end this whole dilemma.

Now we only have one more problem, when are we going to make our assault? I have been thinking about this for a little while and I found out that on May 12th, 2013 there were going to be a shipment of people going to Florida so if we can stop that then we might be able to scare them off. So at the meeting with the general to figure out when, I presented my idea. He absolutely loved my idea and thought that it was great. He told me, "Who knew that a private could end up being such a great help in war strategy and could end up helping us win a war". I'm going to visit the troops I was fighting with in Miami and help them out until I have to ship out.

I am currently at Miami talking to the guy who saved my life when I got hurt when we went up and bombed the Japanese militia base. I nicknamed him buddy since I didn't find out his name. I found out that he ended up being a war hero and saving a whole group of soldiers from an incoming Japanese Tank. He snuck up on it and jumped on top and shoved C4 inside it and ran away. He ended up destroying it without any American casualties.

As I'm talking to him I here this loud thump down near the docks. All of a sudden I see a missile strike our militia base. Then another strike right behind me causes me to lose my balance. I crawled behind a building close by and pull the man I was talking to with me. Then I peeked around the corner only to see a huge machine like object with missiles being loaded by Japanese soldiers. Unexpectedly the guy next to me was gone when I look over. I see him sneaking around a building right next to the machine! Then he motions me to go near it, so I go to the other side of the machine. I see him putting up three fingers signaling that it's the count down until we attack. But I only had a pistol so I didn't think I could do much but he had an AK-47 so I would pretty much just be the back up. He signals one and we both run out and find that there is a gun in each of our faces. We both put our hands up and dropped our guns. They took us to there base and put us on a bench with heavily armed guards around us.

We sat there for about an hour until somebody finally arrived. I couldn't understand them but I knew by the hand motions that they were talking about killing us. I could tell that the person who walked in was a general by the badges. After the soldier talked to the general, the general walked up and grabbed a hold of buddy's collar. I got up and punched the general in the face and as soon as I did I felt a barrel on my cheek and heard the soldier yelling and motioning for me to sit back down. I sat down and the general took his cigar and burnt my cheek with it and cursed me. After so, he took us to a bunker with bars in front and hard beds. When we got in, they locked the bars and had 2 soldiers guarding us. I whispered to buddy and said "We can't stay here or they will kill us, what do u propose we do?" he had no idea of what to do.

It was around noon when we were captured and it has been about 4 hours. They gave us dinner around 4:30 pm and as we were eating buddy whispered to me and got a plan. He told me that he would stab my arm and act like we got into a fight. Then I would ask to go to the infirmary and when they opened the gate we would tackle them and kill them. We would hide there bodies and strip them. We would take their outfits and try to escape by running around the building and going over the hill. If we make it to the apartment building 2 blocks away from this camp we would be able to use the radio in the office to call a rescue. It was a long shot but it was the only chance I had to survive through this predicament.

It became nightfall and we started to carry out our plan. I jumped off the top bunk and acted like I was trying to steal his socks. He "woke up" and saw me doing it so he grabbed his fork and stabbed my arm. Then he punched me and I fell back into the bars. The good thing is I didn't have to ask to go to the infirmary because the guards walked in to make us stop. As soon as they did buddy jumped on one and broke his neck. I grabbed the other guards gun before he drew it and shot him point blank in the head. We put them in our clothes and made them lay on our beds to make the scene that we were still in there. We closed and locked the gate and started walking down the hallway.

As soon as we got outside we saw about 5 soldiers walking in so we went around the building very calmly and as soon as we got around the corner we started to dart toward the hill. About 3 minutes went by and we heard the siren go off and they all started running outside the building. We were in plain site so it only took them seconds to find us and as soon as they did we felt bullets whizzing past our heads. We were about 30 feet away from the hill and we heard a loud noise. We look back and they have a tank following us! It shot a few times and missed but debris was flying all over us making us loose sight for a couple seconds at a time. Then the tank shot right behind us and made us loose footing and we fell to the ground with a thud.

As we got up the troops were about 10 feet behind us and we were on top of the hill. We ran down the hill and into the road of the city. They quickly followed us and were right on our trail shooting at us. Buddy branched off to the right while I did the same to the left. Then I heard a sound of relief. I heard the sound of a car where buddy just ran. He drove up to me and let me jump into the passenger side and we drove away with bullets still hitting our car. We were getting pretty close to the apartment building when a bullet hit the tire of our car. The car went out of control and flipped and did a barrel role for about 20 yards. Buddy had an injured arm and I wasn't injured except for a few pieces of glass that got stuck in my hand. We got out and luckily landed really close to the apartment building. We ran across the street and went in and there was the radio, right on the front desk. I ran up to it and yelled on the radio, Private John Robinson in need of assistance, does anybody read? I repeat, Private John Robinson in need of assistance, does anybody read? (On the radio) "General Tucker here, state your problem John". "We were captured this morning by the enemy and escaped. We are at 247 apple wood highway in the rosewood apartment center. In need of a rescue helicopter." (On the radio) "It will be there soon John, Standby." Buddy and I took a look around for some bandages for his arm and my hand. We found it in one of the apartments. There was also a loaf of bread and some cans of spam. We took that and had a few sandwiches until the rescue helicopter got here. It was a treat because we haven't eaten anything other then the horrible soup that the Japanese gave us.

When they picked us up they told me that I needed to head up to the pentagon to discuss me going with the troops in a few days. I told the people everything me and buddy had went through and he had told me that they would be honored to have buddy join in with my mission. He already has had deep-sea diving training so he was perfect to jump into the mission. We went back to the base and the doctor stitched me and buddy up and we head up to the pentagon.

As we got there we sat down and noticed that everybody was already there. The general started talking and went over everything that we planned to do just to make sure we know what we are doing. After everybody had a clear understanding he said good luck to everybody and released us. We went down to a base near Washington and met our team of divers. They were already packing for the trip to the Japanese border. They told us that we would be leaving approximately 9:00 pm tonight. They said to pack the necessities because we are going to be leaving our bags on the ship since we are going to be diving in the water. We went back and got ready to go and after we got done packing we sat down and watched a few episodes of Family Guy made by Seth Mcfarlen while we wait for the trip.

We started loading into the plane around 8:30 and left by 8:50. During our trip we were all joking around and carrying on since this may be the last day on earth for quite a few unlucky soldiers. We got about 5-6 miles from the Japanese border and it was around 4:00am. We got on our diver gear and jumped in. we had an oxygen mouth piece that would last us for about 3 hours. One diver had a waterproof bag that had all of our sniper rifles inside. As we swam toward the coast we passed all kinds of fish like of some I have never seen before. When we got there we climbed out of the water in an orderly fashion. We got out our snipers and scouted the area and as we did so we had Buddy dig a hole and throw all of the oxygen tanks and the bag that we kept our guns in.

We snuck up this little hill and looked over it, we sall the huge base that we are supposed to be attacking. We snuck up to the side of the fence and cut a hole in the middle just big enough so that our soldiers could fit through. After we got everybody through, we ran up to the closest building and hid behind it. Buddy peaked around the corner then ran to the next building. Another guy ran to the building to our front left and we still had 3 with me. I got one to evade the house to make sure nobody was in there. There was one person sleeping in there so the man took his dagger and struck his neck. He camped in the building and looked through his scope through the window. I brought the last guy onto the roof with me.

We scoped out the area and saw a big pile of explosives through a window of a building. We called in the radio and asked them if we could shoot the explosives to start out this battle. We got the all clear shot and shot the explosives. It blew the roof off of the building and I sall a group of soldiers scattering throughout the base not knowing what had happened. That's when I gave the open fire signal to my soldiers and we started picking off the soldiers one by one. As soon as we picked off about 20 soldiers they realized what had been happening and sall us. They opened fire so we got down and kept picking off soldiers. I radioed in and told them to attack the base and I heard the copters flying toward our position. Thankfully they were ours; as soon as I told them to attack they were here in the matter of a couple minutes. I heard soldiers unloading from the ships and marching toward the base.

As they got here me and buddy retreated to go get some close quarters combat weapons from the ship. We both grabbed an M16 and ran back to the base. By the time we got back there were already a pile of Japanese soldiers starting. Me and buddy ran around to a supply building and started scavenging there extra ammo for ourselves. After we did that we ran into action, we went through the side of the base and killed about 7 soldiers then we reached a tent. We snuck into the tent we thought undetected, but apparently we had been seen by a group of soldiers. Both of the doors of the tent flung open and there were about 20 guns pointing at our heads. We put our guns on the ground and stood up and put our hands on our head.

The soldiers took us back to a huge tent in the other side of the base from the action. The sergeant that was in command was called up and he was now staring us in the face. He started rambling off some Japanese words and spitting on my face as he did so. While he was doing that I heard the soldiers walk out of the room. As soon as I sall them leave I got up and punched the sergeant in the face. But as soon as I did so he grabbed me by the head and cut my cheek with is dagger. I was gushing out blood pretty fast so buddy pulled out a bandage and gave it to me to cover the slice on my face. After I did so I heard the soldiers walk back in and the sergeant yell out about what had happened. Then they took us back to a prison tent where we were guarded by about 6-7 men.

About 20 minutes went by and me and buddy were taken out by the soldiers and sat on our knees. I saw a firing squad get there guns ready and I knew what was going to happen. The sergeant Laughed and pointed at us and the soldiers got into ready position. I was thinking that this was it for me and there is no way I'm going to get out of this. Then out of the blue the whole firing squad fell to the ground. At this moment me and buddy jumped up and ran toward where we had last seen our soldiers. We found the guy that had been up with me on the roof earlier had sniped the firing squad. I gave him my thanks and told him all that had happened.

Buddy and I got some new guns and went straight back into battle. We had backup this time as we were moving forward. It took us about 7 hours to clear out all of the Japanese but we did it. We also captured the sergeant that had earlier sliced open my cheek. He signed a peace treaty with the United States and told us that he is very sorry and that he will give up this base to United States control.

Buddy and I were asked to go to Washington immediately after the war which we did about 2 days after we had conquered the military base. We got there and they were having a celebration, celebrating our victory against the Japanese. Buddy and I was the recognized War hero and were asked to give a speech about our experiences in the war. We were also given a medal for our bravery throughout the war but I told them to make an extra one. I told them about the guy who saved buddy and I against the firing squad and they told him to walk up and get a medal also. All of us were honored as military heroes and as a private that's huge for me.

We then served the rest of our 20 years of service at the Japanese base we had conquered. We only had a few predicaments were we had to use our weapons again. After the 20 years, Buddy and I retired and got married to 2 pretty young girls named Charlotte and Buddies wife was Sandra. Buddy ended up having 3 children and I had 1. He made me proud because he ended up speaking at many peace conferences and winning the Nobel Peace prize because of the book he wrote about my stories. I ended up dieing at the age of 73 from kidney failure but those memories will forever live on because of my son. He knows everything about my stories and the struggles I went through. My name is John Robinson, Believe in yourself and there is no telling what you can do.

**If you guys liked this story please tell me because I will continue on with this. Please comment and tell me what you thought and how I could make this even better. This is also supposed to show the brave troops of our great nations taking a stand for us and giving us hope. There are so many people who think that it is stupid to go into the army because its just killing ourselves but it is actually saving your butt so you should be proud of the troops out there fighting to save us. I love all the troops out there and I appreciate everything that you have done. I don't care what nation you are, your troops fight for there people's lives and they should be proud of that. Thank you,**

**Sincerely,**

**Sirjustin127**


End file.
